Mewtwo and Mew
by That random guy79
Summary: Just a lemon, cause I suck at summaries.


Sunlight was the first thing Mewtwo noticed upon waking up, followed by an itchy feeling on his back. Urging his stiff body to roll over, his hand flopped onto a rough, pointed surface, and immediately his eyes snapped open. Grimacing, he shot up, staring at the palm that had been stuck with a sharp rock, which he flicked away. Yawning and stretching, he blinked away the sleep and took a look at his surroundings. He glanced down at the bed of leaves and then really looked around.

He was under a large, recovering tree, the time he guessed being noontime. Before him was a rather empty area except for what were recognizable buildings, or what remained of them, and some piles of junk from said-buildings. Patches of green hues were scattered among the desolation, a few dotted with shades of red and pink. All that remained of Cherrygrove, and how clean it has been getting—

Wait, what was he doing so far in Cherrygrove?

Standing up, he leaned against the trunk, feeling a little vertigo from what remained of the sleep and some confusion. When did that happen? He didn't remember ever stepping foot in the town, or even thinking about doing anything there. The last he could recall was waiting for Mew to return from her walk. And everyone was talking about something pointless such as Rayquaza's short-lived eating spree or something like that (which he had wanted no part of, so it could explain everyone's absences). He only remembered thinking about her, hoping she'd return alright.

Getting a little disturbed over it all, the psycat hurried for the campsite's direction, catching indecipherable dialogue from what may have been an arguing Deoxys. Getting closer, he groaned at hearing he was fighting with Cresselia again. On second thought, there were still a few things left to do in Cherrygrove's ruins. He might as well go ahead and do that while he was thinking about it. He spun back around.

"Hey, Mewtwo!" Pikachu greeted loudly, popping out from behind a bush. "About time you—"

He punched him in the face.

"OW, WHAT'D I DO?!" the electric type wailed, curling up on the ground and covering his nose.

Realizing what he just did, the clone quickly apologized. "You startled me," he admitted, helping him to his feet. "What were you doing in there?"

"The usual." Mewtwo winced. "I'm berry-gathering for lunch. One rolled in there somewhere. It's like a black hole or something." His face twitched and scrunched. "What about you?"

"I just got up—"

"Ah, good afternoon, Mewtwo!" Ho-oh called out, walking over to him and pikachu, followed by charmander. "It's a relief to see you're up and about. We were growing a bit concerned."

Blinking several times in puzzlement, the feline couldn't help but stare. It wasn't normal for everyone to show up just to see him. Even though it did make a little sense with the word "concerned" involved, what it was they were concerned about was what threw him off. Raising a hand to his temple, he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Figures you wouldn't know," the phoenix said with a smile. "You must've had the twenty-four-hour bug or something, though why you would pass out from it is beyond us."

He tilted his head. "What?"

"Though Celebi suspected it was the flu, but since you're up and about, guess it wasn't," the Sky Guardian continued liked he didn't hear Mewtwo. "Well anyway, Mew brought you back and stayed by your side the rest of the day. Speaking of which, where did she go?"

"Said something about a Miracle Berry or along the lines of it," Latios replied. "She was sure one was growing not far from Ecruteak City."

Mewtwo's heart had skipped at the mention of her name that he hardly heard the comment. Without a word, he quickly disappeared into the wood, ignoring the weird stares he was being given. He couldn't care at the moment, all that mattered to him was his counterpart being well and safe. Despite not knowing what Ho-oh had been talking about, he didn't deny that it may have been true. Perhaps Mew had been gone for too long, so he had gone to look for her, but had turned out to be a little ill that day. Who knows, and who really cared?

...he slowed down, pondering about it all. Since when did he not care about it? No, better yet, why was he so distracted? Once Mew's name was mentioned, it clicked into place, and she was all he could care about at that moment. And since he hadn't seen her in a whole day—according to them—he was a little more determined to see her again, wanting to know her thoughts from yesterday. It was a bit harsh yesterday, he suddenly remembered, though why it was still escaped him. He figured it was a big deal for her to be gone for that long.

"Mewtwo?"

His head snapped up at his name, meeting her eyes yards away. It was like she hadn't been expecting to see him here, but she only stared back in small surprise. She was empty-handed; she must have not found anything for him. His chest lightened up at the thought, his facial features relaxing. For him. She cared after all.

"Good afternoon, Mew," he addressed, giving her a smile.

She fidgeted in place, a faint blush apparent on her cheeks. "Afternoon," she muttered, quickly glancing away. "Glad to see you're up."

They shared an awkward silence for a moment, Mew refusing to meet his gaze. His smile only broadened the longer the moment stretched on. A light breeze whipped by, giving the tiny feline a small push. As though it told her to move, she floated up to her clone, pausing a few feet away. While she still averted from his eyes, she noticed his smile.

"That's new," she whispered, tilting her chin in. "But then again, I can't remember the last time you smiled."

"I feel this is a special occasion," Mewtwo replied quietly.

She blinked up at him. "Why?"

"I have no idea."

Slowly but surely, a small beam appeared on her lips. Then hesitantly, she reached out and gently wrapped her arms around his chest, ear pressed to his heart. She let out a soft sigh when he laid a hand on her back. "I'm just glad you're okay. You've never passed out before... and so close to the Ruins, too..."

He glanced down. "What ruins?"

"The Ruins of Alph." She tilted her eyes up at him. "Were you visiting them?"

He frowned, not recalling ever going near them, let alone ever leaving the campsite. The blank spot was getting annoying. "To be honest, I have no idea what happened. I last remember being with the others, and then suddenly I am waking up a day later in Cherrygrove. Everyone is claiming I got sick while out walking or looking for you... though I think it was the latter."

"You 'think'?" she repeated in amazement. "Mewtwo, you rarely if not ever say 'think' in that concept. Something must have happened."

"I know, I just do not know what that 'something' was."

Chewing on her lip, Mew reached behind to curl her fingers around his hand, and spun herself around. "Come on, let's go somewhere private."

Though tempted to say where they were was private enough, Mewtwo obeyed without question, letting her lead.

She was obviously in no hurry to get where she wanted them to be. It was a straight walk, and the two kept quiet the entire time. He made note of the trees that were still standing or were dead, finding it almost hard to believe a forest that was once prosperous had been reduced to few survivors within a long day of disasters. Many Pokémon, he imagined, lived in these parts, living their instinctive lives while humans waited in the background, ready to snap at any given moment. It was almost a wonder the town never did grow. Most towns became cities within decades, clearing habitats for new suburbs or skyscrapers. Not that he could not blame the humans for wanting to migrate, it was natural for them. And he could relate rather well, if only to a certain point. Being a nomad was different than migration, and even further from expansion.

Within time, Mewtwo noticed the landscape was becoming unfamiliar with different tree species and a rugged ground, rent from earthquakes. He felt Mew give a squeeze and murmur an "Almost there" without a glance back.

"Do you know the location, Mew?"

"Yeah... just outside Mahogany Town."

His eyes widened a little. "Why out this far?"

She fell silent, and quickened her pace, prompting him to as well. They passed through another gray forest before there came a small clearing and a lake with a still-functioning waterfall. She then paused, released his hand, and leaned down to feel the grass. "Soft enough," she breathed out before sitting down. She gestured an invitation to him, and he obliged.

"So... what is this place?" he wondered, staring at the waterfall.

"I don't know, but I remember people had called it Pryce Falls or something like that. Must've been named after someone who liked the waterfall." She shrugged. "You want to name it later?"

In slight discomfort, he only responded, "I will think about it," and the silence returned.

It didn't take long for them to loosen up when the waterfall faded to a faint hiss in the background. The two took care to avoid eye-contact, growing more awkward the longer time passed. Mewtwo noted there was only a few feet of space separating them, the way it always had been. Not that he didn't mind it, he was just feeling some concern for her unusual behavior despite it being so minor. She probably was still a little hurt from the past week to move on. Though now the more he looked at her, the more he noticed she was looking insomniac...

A light brush against his tail made him jolt, swerving over to see her limp appendage laying where his own was a second ago. "Mewtwo," she sighed, "...I've been bothered for a while about this..."

"About what?"

She tilted her sad gaze up at him. "Why... did you volunteer to heal me?"

He recalled the afternoon when he had made the promise to Ho-oh and Shaymin she was in good hands. As much as they were willing to take her, they were happy to know he would bring her back from her depression. What he kept from them were his actual reasons for it. They never bothered to figure out his intentions, to learn he had unsuccessfully tried nearly a year earlier. She was so close to death, why would they have entrusted her to him, the clone who once was after her blood? Couldn't they have bothered to be suspicious of him for that one moment? He could have lied to them and murdered her behind their backs. Then who would really be to blame?

The longer he stared into her deep eyes, the easier it was to personally admit it was for a second chance. The stakes were high, the odds of her recovering being against him, but he tried one last try. Had she died, she would have at least been under his care, and thus he would have taken the punishment without a fight.

With a slow puff of breath, he broke the gaze, turning his attention to the serene lake. Mew spoke up again, "You had a choice, didn't you?"

He nodded, biting his tongue.

"So why did you agree to it? Did Ho-oh give you a pep-talk or what?"

A shake of the head. "No, nothing of the sort. Are you feeling well?" he attempted to change the topic.

His counterpart blinked. "Why? Am I asking too many questions at once?"

"No, it has nothing to do with that." He respectfully pointed to one of his eyes. "You look like you have not slept in a long while."

She immediately turned away, trying to hide the obvious. "It's nothing," she murmured. "I just don't feel like dreaming anymore..."

"Are your dreams bothering you?"

Mew avoided answering when she scooted closer, gently laying a paw on his knee to which he involuntarily retracted. Her voice smoothed out, and he had to strain his ears to hear her. "How long have you loved me?"

His insides froze as she stared. Though aware that she knew of his feelings, he was too taken aback by how she approached it to answer her. It wasn't demanding, but she definitely wanted answers.

Taking in some breaths to calm himself, he honestly stated, "It is hard to pinpoint a certain day... many days had passed before I could recognize the feeling as love. I roughly estimate it was a century ago, if not more."

She pressed her hands against her heart, scrunching her eyes shut for a few moments. "Amazing... only a confident, determined heart can hold love for as long as you did. Did it hurt?"

"Why do you want to know?" he suspiciously wondered. And why did you skip my previous question for this?

"The love must have been growing inside of you," she continued, her head remaining hung, "pressing into you. It wanted out, to manifest itself. But you wouldn't let it. So it was a little uncomfortable at least, right?"

He thought a bit on it, remembering the early days when he'd snap at her because of an unknown emotion. As he continued to hang around her and the humans, he had begun to recognize it as a pure feeling, so he once asked Mew about it. When she left that night, it was then he realized he was falling in love with her, but he couldn't tell her. Not at the time, it had still been too soon to positively confirm it. But he recognized the more he grew annoyed with her, the more he looked forward to her company. Her giggles used to make him want to kill himself at times, then he found himself enjoying it, even cracking a small smile every now and then. What had once been a chore to get him to be willing to be dragged across the globe grew to become a desire to always be with her. Like she did with him, he had made the effort to get to know her better, to learn her likes and dislikes, listening to her many stories... even trying to make her laugh at least once per visit.

Little by little, his heart was opened enough he was holding her dear unknownst to her. When she was gone, he faced inner turmoil and unrest from his many emotions. With her at his side, he was at peace, as though everything had been—temporarily—resolved. He became happy for those short moments, and he wanted to repay it back. But what could he give her? He wanted to love her, to show he did care, he just didn't know how. And for that, his heart, the heart he never thought could feel, ached.

Gazing deep into her eyes, Mewtwo solemnly answered, "It was, at first. Then it began to hurt, swelling my heart in such a way I thought I could burst. But as time passed, and the more I got to know you... it was then I realized I can feel love. A love for a creature I could not despise any longer when everything had been worked out between us. It is similar to the type of familial love I had for my fellow clones, just stronger... a burning flame that thawed my heart and made me bleed. Loving you for all these years... has been painful."

Mew switched to sitting on her knees, then grasped his hand. "If you've loved me, why did you deny it for as long as you have?"

He averted his stare. "I... I was confused. It was a new take on emotions I had only heard about. I did not think I would ever experience it."

"Why?"

He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh that sounded grievous. "That was the other reason. I feared it as well... knowing this natural emotion was being given to someone as unnatural as I am. God never gave me emotions... man did. And man corrupts emotions." His hands loosely clenched, though the one Mew held curled around hers. "I did not want to love. I was not made to love, I was made to fight, to hate. If I fell in love, it was only a matter of time before I would destroy that love. That would have only made me more human."

"I'm sure there is a reason you have not yet destroyed your love—"

"What do you know, Mew?" he snapped, glaring down at her. "You know of my origins, I was to be a killing machine, not a living being. I cannot have emotions. I am not God's creation, when will you get it?"

"Mewtwo..."

"My name is proof of it, you cannot deny it!" he shouted, crushing her small paw. Her eyes only widened from the pain, mouth frozen open. "I am a hideous abomination! I have numerous flaws despite them saying that I am 'perfect' because they 'claim' to know my body! They may have created it, but they did not know it! They did not have to use wild psychic abilities in a fight! Hell, I had trouble controlling them until I wore that damn armor! But even then, that man did not have to deal with everything I had to go through. No, I have had my shares of injuries during those days that he never knew about, nor bothered to care about! I have gone through much mental torment over you and the world that bodily torture I experienced months later was nothing in comparison! I've continued to be haunted by the blood of the scientists that I am covered with to this very day. Knowing you have murdered does not rest well with your conscious!"

"Mewtwo, please," she pleaded, looking a little uncomfortable in his presence. "Those days are over now."

"No, they are not! Now that I fell in love with you, I am constantly reminded about how much of a fake I am! As the original imperfect clone, I should not have these emotions, the desire to love and be loved!"

"The other clones did—"

"I CREATED THEM!" Mewtwo roared, grasping her shoulders and shaking her. "I made them perfect, I made sure they could have offspring! God had nothing to do with them, it was all my doing! I did not want them to be as miserable as I am, I made sure of it. While re-building the lab, I put in chemical compounds into the fluids that can be absorbed into the body to act as substitutes for natural hormones. I made it myself from scratch, this was long before any other scientist could make it in their labs. Thanks to my handiwork, they were able to be abnormal in strength, but normal hormonal-wise. Something I was denied!"

"Mewtwo, if you would listen—"

"Shut up, I do not want to hear anymore of this! I do not give a damn about emotions, and I could not care less what God has to say about this! Not that he talks to anyone down here anyway, I should know. I have asked numerous questions that I know only he could answer, and I am left in the dark with even more questions. In my time of loneliness, he did not comfort me when I needed it most. When cities cried out for help, for mercy in their time of need, who did he spare? Who did he protect from a gruesome death? For someone who loves all of his children, he sure does let them suffer a lot."

Slowly, he released his tense fingers from her, but continued to glower down at her. "So tell me, Mew, what has God done for me that he is deserving of my respect? What has he done for you? Even if you do not believe in him anymore, even if he may have forsaken us in this time, surely he must have done something in the past."

She hung her head sadly, eyes welled up to dangerous levels. "He allowed you to live," she meekly whispered out, wringing her hands. The response got him to blink, feeling a bit impressed she answered so quickly. "A body is one the greatest gifts He gives to all His children... even if they're undeserving." She lifted herself off the ground, then glanced up at his steeled look before averting her gaze again. "And... He gave you friends through your clones like Pikatwo and Meowtwo... A-And He sent me to you to show you the beauty of life... of the values of friendship and of... love." Her teeth clenched to stifle herself as she broke down in quiet hiccups.

His hardened stare fell upon the tears rolling down her face, being reminded of rain. With a heavy breath, he seized her back and firmly grazed his lips onto her cheek, licking them away. Mew shuddered in his hold, choking back a sob as more teardrops followed when she tightly closed her eyes. He once again greedily kissed them away, his rough tongue watering at the salty taste the more it brushed against her.

"Why must you taste so alive, Mew?" he moaned into her, his fingers squeezing her arms. "Why must you tease me like this? Do you enjoy my anguish?" He leaned to the side to lick her neck, pressing her into him.

The smaller Legendary only continued to quiver beneath him. She ran her hands against his arms, trailing to the wrists when he reached up to cup her head. Shivering from the touch, he fiercely kissed her jaw, nipping in frustration. "Answer me, Mew," he growled, pulling her closer. "Was I meant to love you, only for you to refuse me?"

Hesitantly, she let out a light sigh, almost in a moan. "Maybe your body was made for me."

Mewtwo quickly pried himself away to look into her face. "What?"

She opened her eyes half-way, her gaze in a dream-like state. Her voice was soft, still breathless from his actions. "Mewtwo... you worried so much about not being able to love, you became blind to it. You think your purpose is to love just so you are denied it? Whatever gave you that impression just by looking at me?" Mew reached up to caress alongside his jawbone, skimming along the rough feature as his eyes lightened up. "Kiss me."

He moved to perform said action, only to freeze above her open mouth in uncertainty. "Mew..."

"Kiss me, Mewtwo," she pressed on. With an irregular breath, he planted a peck on her, but still remained hesitant. "Harder." He lengthened the kiss as she said before separating with a smack. His body trembled from the small gasp she emitted. "Don't be afraid, Mewtwo," she assured him. "This is our first. We're in this together." Then he devoured her lips without another word.

It was a hard kiss, they gave it their all, beginning to cleave unto each other. They would only separate for an intake of breath before they reconnected more passionately. With one hand, Mewtwo massaged her cheek while the other supported her neck as he bowed forward. Mew let out a short-lived whimper in response, throwing her arms over his shoulders. He proceeded to pepper kisses across her face, she doing the same along his chin and throat. Reaching her ear, he nibbled the tip, bringing out a modest giggle from her. She ran a hand down his shoulder blade, tracing the bony structure. Ducking her head, she slid down to his chest, marveling at the firmness of his sternum, and moved to plant her lips to his collarbone.

Brushing a hand against his neck, she hoisted herself up to press her mouth at his pulse, laying her hands against his heart before pulling away. Mewtwo mimicked when she made no other movement, then sadly mumbled into her skin, "I never would have guessed all hearts beat the same way."

She leaned against his head. "They don't," she whispered with what sounded like a smile in her voice. "It's only when two start bonding... that they do."

"I want to bond with you," he promptly declared, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "I want this forever... within my grasp."

"Whatever you want, Mewtwo... just say the word." "Love me," came the purr.

She gripped his shoulders when he clamped to her neck, his hands dropping to stroke down her hips and thighs. An irregular shudder rippled throughout her middle when he pulled her pelvis forward. Upon attempting to tilt her head, he nipped harder, intentionally or not. "Oh, Mewtwo... i-is there a specific way you want me to...?"

"No." He licked the area where a bruise had formed. "Just love me." She swallowed. "How am I going to hide that?"

"We will stay out here if you want to." He tipped her head back to bite underneath her chin. "They will go away in a few days." "But that was only the one."

Mewtwo chewed once more, then sucked the skin. "You forgot about that one." Mew quietly laughed.

They both ended joining their lips kissing with so much passion, sliding their tongues between themselves playing without wanting to cease. Patamon started to caress softly her back making her enjoy in a very passionate way. Mew decided to caress Mewtwo's back. Their hearts beated really quickly as they felt each other carresses and their tongues tasted each other.

After breaking the kiss, Mewtwo started to carress Mew's body as she was influenced by the temptation of the smoothness and tenderness of his paws. Mewtwo then got behind Mew and started to caress her belly moving his paws slowly until reaching her breasts. Then Mewtwo started to caress her breasts at the same time he squeezed her nipples softly making her moan and purr in pleasure. At the same time Mewtwo got really excited since he'd never touched the breasts of a womon.

"Oh... Mewtwo." Mew moaned as Mewtwo kept playing with her breasts passionately. "Ooooh go on, Mewtwo! Go on, Mewtwo! ¡Ooooh go on, go on ...!" she moaned in pleasure on feeling her climax each time closer. "¡Oooh yeaaah!" she moaned in pleasure and ended releasing her love juices out of her pussy and into the ground.

"That was a very pleasant experience" Mew smiled still purring. "Of course it was" Mewtwo replied in a shy tone; his member was fully erect after the treatment. Mew could feel Mewtwo's member on her back, which made her turn. Mew was really surprised when seeing Mewtwo's penis was almost eleven inches long!

Mew focused her look on Mewtwo's member drooling and with wishes to eat it. Before Mewtwo could say nothing, Mew opened her mouth, took directly his member with her lips and started to suck on it from the base to the tip giving him huge waves of pleasure.

"Oh, Mewtwo... Go on, go on..." Mewtwo moaned feeling the rough tongue of Mew caressing his member each time going faster. Mew stopped a moment to take air as Mewtwo looked at her gently. Mew dived again to continue with the treatment.

Mew was there, taking him to a world experiences that he had never experienced before. "Oh Mew, oh yes, oh yes, oh yeeeeaaah!" Mewtwo moaned feeling his orgasm each time closer. Mew started to suck on Mewtwo's cock faster and harder without letting go of it a single second. Mewtwo's member started to vibrate signaling that his orgasm was near. Mew species of Pokemon when they're near to reach their orgasm, their members start to vibrate to help to increase the pleasure of their mates, and since Mewtwo is 'technically' a mew, this happens to him. "Aaaah Mew, Here it comes! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mewtwo shouted as he released all of his sperm hard into Mww's mouth. New put Mewtwo's entire penis in her mouth to swallow all of his sperm, enjoying the taste and not letting a single drop to escape.

"Sweet" Mew said while enjoying the rest of sperm remaining in her mouth and making Mewtwo blush deeply. Mew sat down spreading her legs to leave her pussy more uncovered. "Come here Mewtwo, I want to feel that big rod of yours inside me" she said in a seductive voice.

Mewtwo guided his member toward Mews's hungry pussy to push it inside. Then Mew felt Mewtwos's member stopping against a sort of barrier that she guessed it was her hymen, reason why she started to force Mewtwo towards her each time harder before he could tell nothing. This ended causing Mewtwo's member to break through her hymen and end all the way in her vagina. At the same time Mew let out a scream of pain and some blood got out of her vagina. This event meant for Mew, the loss of her virginity.

"Mew, are you okay? Mewtwo asked worried as Mee was looking at him lovingly. "Don't worry, I'm okay. Go on and don't stop" Mew said kissing him on the lips and wrapping her tail around him. Mewtwo obeyed her orders and continued with the threatment.

"Oh Mewtwo! Faster! Faster!" Mew moaned loudly as she felt Mewtwo's member invading her inside. Mewtwo started to push his member each time faster in and out of Mew's vagina, making feel her clímax nearer and nearer. "Ooooooh yes! Ooooooh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck meeeee! Oooooh yeeaaaaahh! Mew shouted while feeling the great pleasure of Mewtwo's member rubbing her vaginal walls and which made her purr loudly.

Mewtwo's lovemaking was so extreme that Mew was reaching the absolute glory. Suddenly Mewtwo's member started to vibrate hard, which made Mew escape another loud moan in pleasure. "Oooooh Mew!" Mewtwo shouted in pleasure when he was one step from reaching his orgasm. "Oooooh Mewtwo!" Mew shouted with the same pleasure as Mewtwo. "Oh God, ahhhhhh!" Mew moaned while releasing hard her love juices on Mewtwo's member. "Oh Mew! Ahhhhhh!" Mewtwo moaned while releasing another massive torrent of his warm sperm into Mew's womb. Mew held onto Mewtwo hard toward her to not let escape a single drop of his love essences as she kissed him on the lips very passionately.


End file.
